


who saved who?

by savydestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas still has his grace, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savydestiel/pseuds/savydestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam almost completes the trials, Crowley is human and they try to figure things out together<br/>Moosely<br/>Destiel </p><p>Things happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what a day

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon. Short chapter

Crowley looked terrible, downright sickly. But even he had to be looking better than Sam did at that moment. He was hooked up to an iv and according to Cas, 'should wake up anytime now.'

 Dean was nervously pacing back and forth, pausing for short times to glance at his baby brother. Crowley was sitting in a wooden chair, wearing handcuffs that connected to his neck with an iron collar. And Cas was standing at the door, unsure of what he could do, already having tried to heal him.

"Damnit! Cas, why isnt he waking up?" Dean yelled

 "Dean, I am not able to heal him. The trials he underwent had an extreme amount of power. He needs time to 'wind down', he will wake up."

At that exact moment Sam bolted upright, sucking in a gulp of air. Crowley was the first one to reach him, but was promptly pushed out of the way by Dean.

 "Sammy! Hey man, take it easy. You scared me there."

"Wha...hmmn?"

Dean helped lower him back down while searching his face for any emotions or pain he might feel. Sam slowly looked around his crowded room, his eyes falling on Crowley.

 "What... what happened?" Sam asked the room, keeping his eyes on Crowley

"You passed out after you were unable to complete the last trial." Cas said

"I remember...giving you the last dose of blood, then... nothing." Sam said in a raspy voice, eyes still fixed on the no longer demon

"You passed out when Squirrel came to the rescue, threw me in the trunk and drove like a madman, nonstop to this warehouse of the otherwordly. At least im not in the dungeon, but waiting has been quite boring, really." Crowley answered

"Yeah you had us worried Sammy, you've been out for hours."

Sam closed his eyes and felt an immense pounding in his head. He winced and began to realize the rest of his body was also sore and throbbing.

 "Would you like something for the pain?" Cas asked

"Uh sure. Something that helps with headaches."

Cas was gone in seconds, leaving the two brothers and Crowley alone. Dean sat on the edge of the bed staring at Sam with his eyebrows furrowed. Crowley was looking at his hands when Cas reappeared with a syringe full of liquid.

 "Thanks... I uh think I need to sleep now. I feel exhausted." Sam said with his eyes closed

"okay, ill be back in a couple hours. Stay alive until then okay?" Dean said as he patted Sams shoulder. He got up and walked towards Crowley

"Come on you bastard, time for the dungeon."

"Actually Dean, I want to talk to him. Alone." Sam said

Dean looked incredulous. He glanced down at the mostly human Crowley and saw a surprised face. Crowley had no idea why Sam would want to talk to him.

 "No way Sam not happening. Who knows what this psychopath will do. The only reason he is in here is because he refused to leave your side, and I didnt feel like leaving you to deal with him. Now youre awake and I can lock this son of a bitch in a hole."

"Dean stop it, hes in handcuffs. You can wait out side the door, but I need to talk to him so deal with it. Dont make my head worse."

At the realization of Sams pain Dean let go of Crowley. He looked down at the pale and bruised human Crowley and decided he wasnt a threat.

 "Eeh fine.. but I hear anything I dont like im coming in and shanking his ass." Dean said with a glare.

He mumbled out the door, followed by Cas at his heels. When the door was shut, Crowley straightened his coat and faced towards the sickly lump under the sheets. Minutes passed in silence as Crowley waited for Sam to speak up and finally say what this was all about.

 

"Crowley I ... how are you feeling?

That was not what he had expected. He expected him to be furious, lashout, tell him to leave. But he asks if hes okay. This hunter almost died for him, a demon, the (ex) King of hell. And he wants to startoff with pleasantries.

 "Just dandy actually. But the question is are you alright, because in this room youre the one who almost bloody died."

"Yeah I guess youre right... I just wanted to know if youre coping with all of this. You got pretty riled up back in the church."

Crowley didnt know the answer to that question. He was most definitely not feeling alright, he was sore inside and out. His emotions started flooding when his first sparks of humanity leaked through in the church. Causing him to ramble on and eventually admit he wanted to be loved. Not only that, but horrible memories of torture and blood and screaming tore through his brain like flashbacks. Giving him anxiety and the feeling to weep for days. Not to mention he was thuroughly exhausted and had the thought he could likely eat a small village at the moment.

 "Ill be alright Moose. But how are you, that medecine working yet?"

"Ill live. Im actually about to fall asleep."

"Ill take that as my queue. Home sweet home in your secret lair. Sweet dreams moose." He walked to the door.

"Hey Crowley, if you need to talk about what happened... I know what its like living without a soul."

He thought about that as he stood by the door. He wasnt sure what he would say, maybe talking would get this feeling to leave. And he sure as hell wasnt going to talk to Dean. But Sam continued

 "Id do it again you know.. Id go through the trials again. Just to make it up to everyone, to Dean." Sam said opening his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this moose?"

"Youre the only one I can."

Crowley bowed his head and opened the door. He glanced back at him and gave him a smirk. Sam closed his eyes and drifted off.

Dean was leaned up against the opposite wall outside the door with a beer in his hand. He had relief on his face as he grabbed Crowleys arm and lead the way to the hidden dungeon. As they walked in silence Crowley thought about what the Winchester boy had said. And decided he wouldn't burden him with his memories. He had too much on his plate already.


	2. dust motes

Crowley was used to dark, damp places that made your skin crawl. After all he was a demon, emphasis on the  _was._  So being in the Winchesters dungeon was no different then just about every other weekend. Except this time he was human. So taking in the scenery with plain eyes that couldn't see a finger in front of him, was frightening. It was pitch black, cold and full of mysterious sounds that made the hair on his neck stand up. It was pitiful how scared the former King of Hell could be sitting in a place he was so fond of, a torture chamber, dungeon what have you. Knowing the Winchesters, there could be a copious amount of monster down these halls or in the very room with him. And that bloody well frightened him. But was he going to show it? Absolutely not, for he prided himself on calm, cool composer. He was after all, a salesman. A very hungry salesman.

"Oy! Does this place come with room service? Or did you turn me human just to starve me?" 

 

He hoped his pestering would attract attention. Preferably by someone with the last name of Winchester, even if it was Dean. Just to shake this feeling of loneliness, and fright of the dark. He clamored on and on, spewing nonsense and insults to the seemingly abandoned bunker. Yet, this could be an intentional ploy at getting him to lose his mind, to tell all his juicy secrets. They could be purposefully ignoring his desperate calls at attention. But he went on. 

 "Can I at least get a bloody phone call?"

"I could be dying in here, bleeding dry!" 

"You dim Winchesters, thinking you can lock me away like some rag! I'm a bloody King!"

As the hours ticked by, the desperate calls became less and less. His voice grew hoarse and his eyes refused to open back up. Even hunched over on a straight back chair with handcuffs linked to the floor, a collar around his neck and locked in a damp, echoing dungeon. Crowley was able to drift off for a few minutes. And even in that short period, his memories wouldn't stop the bombardment of the blood and screaming. All at his hand. This time it was a woman with dark black hair and tanned skin, strapped to the table naked. He was punishing her for some minuscule, insufficient task she failed to do. He wielded an angel blade and was carving her to perfection. Creating delicate, painful gashes that made her bleed significantly, but never too much. For he was an artist and she his masterpiece. The girls' crying made it all the more exciting, because now he had her right where he wanted. He didn't care about reasons anymore, any amount of pleading couldn't have dampened his hunger for the gore. Crowley wanted this to go on for hours, but his blood lust got the best of him. He slit her throat and stared while her subtle whimpers faded out. The demon Crowley chuckled, and began to clean off the fresh blood from the angel blade. 

 

His dream ended abruptly when the door to the dungeon was thrown open loudly, jerking him awake. The faint light emanating from the hall was enough to make him squint from being in darkness for too long. The eldest Hunter walked in with determination, flipped on a light and slammed down an angel blade on the table adjacent of where Crowley sat.  The noise echoed throughout the room, adding an awkward and menacing feel to the seemingly befitting name, torture chamber. 

 "Squirrel, for what do I owe the occasion?" 

"Can it Crowley. I'm gonna be asking the questions." Dean spewed with annoyance

"Hows that Moose doing? Feeling chipper?" Crowley continued 

"I said quiet. What do you care anyway?"

"Call it what you wish, but i do have a size-able amount of his blood coursing through my veins at the moment. I'm a bit attached." 

"Whatever I...Were you crying?" Dean asked in disbelief 

 Crowley could now feel the stream of wetness down his cheek. During his slumber his emotions ran wild, causing him to weep. He leaned down to his hands to wipe at his face, destroying the evidence of any weakness. 

 

"I'm afraid my body isn't used to being so emotional. Don't know how you lot deal with it." Crowley said playing it off smoothly

"Yeah, whatever. Here's the thing, if i undue your chains, are you gonna behave or are you gonna bite?" 

"Ill behave." He said smirking

Dean grabbed a key from his pocket and undid the chain pulling his hands down, and the collar. Crowley stretched his back and cracked his neck, happy to be free of most of his bondage. Dean backed up wearily and grabbed the angel blade off the table. He waited a few minutes with his eyes fixed on Crowley, waiting for any movement. 

 "I wont bite Squirrel, just glad to be unchained." 

"yeah...stay here. Don't move a frigging muscle or i swear..."

"Can't we move on from petty threats?" Crowley interrupted

Dean glared, but backed away and walked out of the room. Crowley took the time to familiarize himself with his surroundings now that he could see. He was in the middle of the iron devils trap, in a room behind a bookshelf. The walls were made of block and there were no windows. But there was a surprisingly large amount of dust motes floating through the air. He looked down at his hands and realized they were covered in his own blood. He panicked but realized it was dried blood from when he put pressure on his wound given by Dean, before he was humanized. His wrists were raw from the handcuffs rubbing and pulling. 

He heard footsteps in the hallway and relaxed his composer, waiting for whatever was to come. When the silhouette blocked the hallway, he realized there were two figures standing there. Dean had his arm around Sams waist, and Sam had his arm on Deans shoulder. Dean guided him slowly to the table, letting Sam lean heavily against it. In Sams other hand was a plate with a sandwich and a tiny plastic water bottle. The younger Winchesters breathing was labored, and Dean stared at him concerned. After Sam nodded he was alright Dean looked at Crowley and glared, unable to determine if he was needed. He eventually wandered out and left the two together.

 "You look something awful Moose. Did you die while I was down here?" Crowley joked, but was concerned and not about to show it.

 "Funny. Here i brought you something to eat." Sam went to hand Crowley the food.

"I got it." He shot up and crossed the small distance so Sam wouldn't have to use much effort  

"How's it down here? You coping okay? Dean wouldn't let me check on you until I could hold down solids." Sam said looking around eyes settling on Crowley beside him.

Crowley shrugged, too indulged on the sandwich and tasting all the flavors he never appreciated before. He set down the plate for a moment and drained the small water, grateful for the cold fluid. He cleared his throat and was unsure of how to thank him for the small gesture.

 

" Thanks for that, I don't remember the last time I had to eat to stay alive. Its time consuming and although tasty, very annoying." 

"No problem. I knew Dean hadn't bothered to give you anything."

Crowley could see that just talking exhausted the boy. He felt quite weak himself but powered through it, not ready to admit defeat. Sam began to cough and immediately had blood on this hand, continuing the fit. He began to lean over about ready to collapse, but Crowley grabbed him as best as he could with handcuffs on. "Come on." Crowley directed him toward the door holding his shirt while Sam grasped at Crowleys shoulder. He held up the much larger man with all the strength he had left. He let Sam direct him towards his own room, pausing to let Crowley open the door and to help him in bed. Sams cough continued so he grabbed some tissues off the nightstand and forcefully handed Sam the wad.  

 "What the hell!?" Dean stormed in shoving Crowley to the side

"He started coughing out blood, I didn't feel like waiting for you to show up. He about collapse like a skyscraper back there." Crowley mused

"Sammy, hey man you okay? You want some water?" Dean asked his little brother

Sam just nodded his head quickly and Dean ran out of the room. Crowley went back over to the bed and looked down at Sam with a concerned face. He wasn't sure what he could do to help, so he just looked at Sam. He eventually stopped coughing and wiped at his mouth with the back of his now bloody hand. Crowley set his hand on the boys forehead, he was burning up.

 "You're as hot as a furnace. Might want an Advil to keep you from turning the room into a sauna." Crowley went to move his hand away but Sam grabbed his wrist

"Your hand feels good on my head." He said placing it down on his head once more

Dean finally arrived with two water bottles and a bottle of Ibuprofen. Following behind him was their pet angel, Cas, who seemed aware of the situation. 

 

 "Here Sammy, drink this. And here's for the head." Dean handed him the water and pain pills. 

"How are you feeling Sam? Apart from the blood in your lungs." Cas asked seemingly concerned 

"Cas for once, shut up." Dean snapped 

Cas looked a little hurt but did as he was told. Dean fussed over his brother while Crowley stood in the corner. An hour went by and Sam had seemed to drift off, so Dean and Cas slipped out. Seeming to have forgotten about Crowley. So he stood there while Sam tossed and turned, whimpered and clung to sheets. He knew those kinds of nightmares all too well, so he sat on the edge and shushed him, and laid his hand on the Winchesters forehead. Calming him enough to where he seemed to be actually resting. Another hour went by, and Sam finally woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Crowley. He gave him a smirk and tried to sit up. Crowley helped him sit up and slid over more on the edge. He was unsure of what to do, so he fiddled his thumbs together and took in the ambiance. Sam cleared his throat and grabbed the water, downed it and then looked at him with a question. 

 "Why are you still here?" He finally asked 

"Your brother seemed to have forgotten me. Good thing too, I am not too fond of that dungeon of yours." 

"I mean why are you here, on my bed. I thought you'd hate me." Sam said thoughtfully 

"I...I know what nightmares, memories, can do to the sleeping pattern. Seeing as you look like a sheet and have the temperature of a volcano. You seem like you needed a good rest." Crowley stammered

"Thanks... I get them alot." He admitted 

Crowley had no desire to leave just yet, to go back to his prison. So he thought a minute and decided it was Sam who needed to talk about these types of things. 

 

"You want to... I don't suppose. You want to talk about it?" Crowley asked sincerely 

Sam began with his dream. And so it went.

 

 


	3. Sympathies go a long way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is not powerful, he is human, vulnerable. Sam helps him cope and realize just how similar they are

_There was a storm outside, lightning crackled close, but was still a ways away. Rain was drumming against the Pubs roof and some of his buddies were laughing and remembering the good ol'days. He always came to the Pub, but especially on days like this. When everything was muddy and wet, the sound of lighting, it sent chills up his spine. So he drank it all away and tried to forget about where he still was. In a small town where you couldnt really get much, or be much. So he drank all of it away, who cared if he got angry during his drunken haze. His family should know, especially his son, what its like to be a failure. So he took it out on them, with his fists or the occasional foot. But mostly with his words._

_"Oy Fergus, more Craig eh?" The bartender asked interuppting his thoughts_

_"Y'read my mind." The burly man filled his empty glass_

_He swallowed the liquid in one glup, feeling the lingering buzz immediately. After another thundering crack of lightning, he felt tired, tired and angry. So he got up and hollered to his mates, and stumbled out. He called back out that he'll pay his tab tomorrow. Which he said every night, but the bartender was a friend so he never seemed to mind. He pushed out of the doors barely able to keep his feet under him. He was soaked with rain as soon as he stepped out into the storm, his feet making suction noises in the muddy ground. The world was spinning around him but he was used to it, and he made on his way._

_He began to sing loudly causing a few disgruntled people to yell out their annoyance. But he kept on his drunken tune. After a few minutes he felt like someone was watching him, he didnt seem too worried though. He slowed to a stop and looked around but couldnt see anything but glares from some discontented citizens of Canisbay. He turned back around and began to hum his tune again. He heard a growl, but thought nothing of it because animals seemed to hate thunder just as much as him, plus there were more than a few strays around. He leaned against a wooden post catching his bearings, and heard another growl, much closer this time._

_"Fuck off ya bloody mutt!" He slurred together_

_He looked around and couldnt see where the noise was coming from, so he set back on his course home which was still a mile ahead. He barely got five feet before he heard two more growls from either side of him. But he couldnt see a thing, it was too dark and wet to even distinguish where he was. His head was spinning and his mind was trying to process how to get home and away from these feral beasts following him._

_"Where are y' bastards!"_

_The growling became deeper, edging closer to him. He decided he better make a run for it, so he stumbled and nearly tripped running away. The snarling and growls followed him never ceasing or growing distant. His pace quickened and his heart was racing, his adrenaline pulled him out of his drunken stupor for a few minutes while he tried for escape. Another loud crack of thunder lit up the sky, and he chanced a look back at the snapping snarling beasts behind him. But there was nothing there, nothing but the sounds of huge animals stalking their prey. He wondered if he was imagining things. But when he tripped stepping backwards, he landed on his back, and he felt the fowl breath of something on his face. His heart felt as though it would beat right out his chest. His hands tried pulling him back out of the reach of the invisible creatures, but they just sunk into mud. He cried out when their jaws dug into his calf and dragged him forward. When he looked for the thing that bit him this time he saw it. An enormous dog, more like wolf with red eyes and a terrible face. Its muzzle had barely any skin and its teeth were jagged and sharp. The nearly present fur on its body was black and had patches where large gashes bled all over staining it crimson. The other was a mirrored image, and they both grabbed his legs and dragged him screaming to the middle of town. No one heard a thing when they dug their claws into his abdomen, or when they striped his skin from his flailing arms. His final desperate screams were cut off when the hound ripped out his juggular._

*****

Crowley woke up drenched in sweat with a scream on his lips. It took him a while to figure out where he was because the room was dark and the dream still lingered. A lump formed in his throat and eyes dared to shed tears. He tried to breathe but the air hitched in his throat, he sounded pathetic being emotional over a dream of an eternity old memory. Movement to his right caught his attention pulling him out of his mind, then a lamp was turned on. It was small and barely illuminated the room. 

"Hey, you okay?" Sams groggy voice asked 

Sam turned and sat up in his bed, his face fresh with sleep but he looked generally concerned. Crowley glanced at him and couldn't decide if he could get out an answer. He tipped his head back against the wall behind him just breathing while Sam continued to look his way. He had fallen asleep sitting on Sams bed after their chat last night. Where he had listened to the giants nightmares and memories. The hunter seemed hesitant at first but eased up after he realized Crowley was intent on listening. It was apparent he like to talk like that. He admitted Dean never really talked to him, his only solution buried in the bottom of a glass. He guessed now he wanted to return the favor, being polite was something Sam was used to. Even to someone who hindered a good part of his life.

"Crowley?" Sams unanswered question still hanging in the air

He was just sitting there staring at the wall when he realized he still hadnt answered. He noticed lately he hadnt been alright in any sense of the word. All these things that had seemed trivial to him as a demon proved very difficult as a reborn human. Humanity wasnt all bad, eating was alright, food was better than he remembered. There were parts that made him ache for the numbness of being evil. When he remembered the pain he has inflicted and guilt andd remorse he feels for everything he's done. Let alone the memories in the form of nightmares. And the bodily pain he feels from the trials just two days ago, the ache in his neck from sleeping in chairs and leaning against a wall. No he wasnt alright, just the opposite.

"I uh... Just nightmares Moose. Thats all." He got out gruffly, just glancing over at the boy

Sams eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at his lap. What would you say to a demon after they had nightmares? ' _Oh please tell me what evil, malicious acts you've performed. I am so sorry you sold your soul and killed innocent people.'_ Sam knew that when you were soulless you had no feeling, no more understanding of how your actions could affect other people. Then again he didnt know what it was like to be tortured endlessly for years on end. He could guess that was the reason behind most evil acts any demon did. Then again, most people in Hell have a reason to be there. Sam didnt know whether Crowley ever had a friend to talk to, other than business. A person that would understand why he does what he does, who he was before. Probably not.

"Are you okay? You probably dont want to talk about it, but you remember I told you Im here for you. Being human again can get...overwhelming."

Crowley just turned his head towards him and gave a thoughtful look. He didnt know if Sam was being nice, or if he genuinely cared. Crowley sat there and thought to himself.  _Of course he is just being nice. I was demon, a thorn in his backside for years. He just feels guilty._

"I mean you..." 

"Samantha really, just nightmares." Crowley interrupted him

"Crowley Im just saying that you can talk to me. You dont have to, I mean you listened to me." 

There it was, just being nice. He didnt really care about the pain Crowley endured or the remorse or him. He couldnt blame him, Sam just pitied him. The big, bad King turned peasant with no angles to pull or plans to set. A lowly human with nothing to his name but the battered and bloody suit he wore and a borrowed body.  

"mmm..." 

Sam didnt know what he had said, but the look on Crowleys face told him it hurt. He could only imgine the thoughts and feeling racing through his head. Sam didnt know what he could do, what he could say to make him know he wasnt alone. For some reason he felt protective, at fault, because he did this. Crowley whether he liked it or not was a part of him and Sam wanted to protect him from anything. The feeling hit him so suddenly, he was surprised he felt so strongly about this. He knew he couldnt let Crowley go through this alone, he would do his best to fend off anything that hindered his human experience. Whether it was nightmares or his brother. 

"Im sorry. I just dont want you to go through this alone. I wanna be here for you with this, you're different now. And I get that, Im just saying I can help you with knowing whats next. And I know you dont want my pity, youre too prideful for that." Sam gave him a small smile, which wasnt returned.

Somehow, Crowley knew Sam meant what he said, he could feel it. He wasnt ready just yet to tell anyone about his time as demon, or when he was human. Being human now was already full of stress and worry. He tried to put away his thoughts on Sams ability for pleasantries, which pulled him out of his nightmare and on to other things like guilt. But for right now he knew he had to say something. 

"Thanks Moose. Right now Im a bit shaken up. If you wouldnt mind I'll keep the gory details to myself, thanks. But this chat was pleasant, hope to never have it again. And if you please, keep this between us, wouldnt want brother bear on me about feelings and such." He put his usual amount of effortless sarcasm into his response

"Alright, if you want you can lie down. Im kind of awake now, think im gonna get some food." Sam said flipping off the blanket and hopping out of bed. 

"I think I'll go back to the dungeon if you dont mind. Dont want your brother to kill me for napping without a guard. Especially in your bed, although I appreciate the offer Ill have to decline." Crowley said also rising from the bed 

"You sure?" Crowley didnt say anything but it was apparent he didnt like the dungeon, but didnt know where else to go. 

"How about I grab you something to eat. Stay here, Ill be right back." Sam slipped out of the room 

By the time he got back, Crowley was asleep on top of the covers. Sam just smiled and turned off the light, he closed the door carefully and went to go look for his brother. He was feeling alot better and needed to discuss some things about their new situation. He knew it wasnt going to be an easy conversation, but Dean would listen if played the sick baby brother card. Besides, he needed to get Crowley out of the dungeon where Dean hopefully thought he was, and into his own room. With some persuasion he though Dean might just let him if he kept his handcuffs on. Then there was the problem with Kevin who hadnt come out of his room since Crowley got here. This was going to be a long night.

 


	4. Angel of the week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking, feeeeeeeelings! This should set up for the next chapter perfectly xx

Dean was doing research on the trials 8 pages deep on Google search. He had books upon books sprawled out on the table, and more notes than he'd ever written in his life. He was worried that Sammy wasn't going to recover this time, that the trial would kill him even though he hadn't completed it. Because of him, Sam had wanted to throw away his life to redeem himself to his big brother.The eldest hunter was angry with himself for letting his little brother continue after the first trial. To complete it himself, to save the people he loved. Instead they had a recovering human/demon/ex King in their basement, and a dying Sam that they couldn't even help. He was so enthralled with his worrying mind that he hadn't heard Cas approach.  

"Sam is asleep. Crowley is...watching over him." Dean didnt pay attention

"Yeah, yeah great."

"Dean...are you okay? You seem stressed."  

"Im doing dandy Cas, now sit and help me search for, I dont know a way to help Sammy." 

 Ever since Sam had been back from the church, Dean had been quicker to anger with everyone, but especially Cas. Whenever Cas had tried to help, Dean would tell him to leave or just yell at him to shut up. Cas knew Dean was under a lot of stress with Sam being injured. But it didn't mean he wanted to be treated rudely, especially by his best friend. All he wanted to do was help, Sam was his friend too and he wanted him to get better. Cas knew what its like to want redemption, for all the wrongs that you've done. He knew it better than just about anyone, that was why he wanted to help, to provide comfort. And Dean was blowing him off. Cas sat down across from him and slowly grabbed a book and began to search for anything useful. After a couple minutes Cas looked up and stared at him. "Dean, are you angry with me?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you angry with me Dean? Have I done something to offend you?"

"What are you talking about man? No, I'm not mad." Dean continued scribbling on a notepad

"Then why have you been treating me like I've done something. I want Sam better just as much as you do."

"Cas... What are you talking about?" Dean looked up annoyed 

"Dean, you've been acting different, wrong, since Sam has gotten back. I dont know what I can do, I am just trying to help."

Dean closed his book and looked at the angel. He hated being like this, hated hurting his best friend like this. But he worried about Sam and couldnt control his mind sometimes, and Cas thought it was his own fault. Dean wanted to explain everything to let him know that it wasnt his fault and he wished everything was okay and that none of this had happened. 

"Cas I-" At that moment Sam walked out towards them, interrupting their conversation. He was staggering a little but seemed to be looking better, Dean got up and walked toward him. 

"Hey guys...whats going on?" Sam said looking between the two of them

"Hey Sammy I thought you were sleeping." Dean said avoiding his question.

"Yeah I already got some food but Cro- I wasnt tired anymore." Dean gave him a weird look.

"Where is Crowley?" Cas asked 

"Oh he's...sleeping." Sam said with a very terrible poker face.

"Sam... where exactly is he sleeping?" Dean asked with a very stern look 

Sam was desperately hoping Dean wasn't going to run to his room and throw Crowley back in the dungeon. He would try and stop Dean from pushing past him but he was still weak and would end up falling himelf.

Thats why he was glad when Kevin came out of his room at that exact moment to distract everyone. Kevin didnt look so hot, and that was an understatement. His hair was sticking up all over the place and the bags under his eyes looked more like bruises. Not to mention it smelled like he hadn't showered in a while and the faint stench of whisky came off his stain covered shirt.

"Hey guys." Kevin said with no emotion in his voice at all. He walked past them to the kitchen where he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and came to sit where Dean had sat earlier.

"Hey Kev, you okay buddy? You look a little tired." Dean said turning towards him.

"I am great. You know with my mothers murderer in the house, who has royally screwed each of our lives! But you know just great, doing my job as the friggin prophet. Trying to save the world and all." He sipped at his beer and looked at the wall.

"Id say thats better than most of us at the moment, so Ill take it as a win. But you should probably get some sleep man and take a shower or something." Dean said trying to sound positive. Kevin just glared at him.

"Just keep that monster out of my sight." He got up and went back to his room.

 Everyone just stood there for a moment not sure of what to say or do. Dean was the first to move, he walked to the fridge and grabbed two beers and handed one to Sam who took it graciously and sat down next to Cas. Sam eyed all the papers and books sitting on the table with suspicion. "What's all this?" He said pointing with his beer.

"Just research." Dean said sheepishly

"Mhmm. So..."

"How are ya feeling Sammy? Any... I dont know pain?" Dean said changing the subject.

"I...I think I'm alright. I feel pretty sore but not too bad. Kind of tired, but yeah pretty good, considering."

"Well why dont you head on to bed. Get some rest, I'll go and get us some grub." Dean said draining the last of his beer.

"Wait, uh Dean. Can-can Crowley uh, have a room to sleep in?" Sam said with a sheepish grin menatlly preparing for his brothers response.

"Wha-what? Did I just hear that right? Sam please be joking, we are not letting him run around the freakin' bunker! Kevin would lose his mind and end up killing him. Actually, no,  you know what thats a great idea, let the kid kill him and get him out of our hair. Or better yet give him over to Abbadon, let her have a go at him!" 

"Dean, he's human now, well atleast mostly. He cant do anything, and he would keep the handcuffs on. I doubt he'd want to go anywhere near Kevin anyway, its just until we know what to do with him. I-I know..." Sam strangled out the last part. His head felt dizzy and the room was suddenly very, very hot. He dropped the beer on the floor and tried to stumble away towards the couch. Before he hit the ground, Cas' arms were around him. The angel zapped them both to Sams room, now empty, and set him on the bed. Where he immediately fell asleep. A second later Cas popped back to the table where Dean was picking up the glass from the broken bottle. He looked up at the sight of Cas standing there.

"Is he okay? I should go check-" 

"He just passed out. He'll be okay, he might be hungry when he wakes up." Dean brushed his hands through his hair and sighed loudly.

"Yeah, okay."

"Go and get some food. I can watch over him until you get back. Get away for a while." Cas said bending down to pick up the rest of the glass.

"You're right." He looked at Cas and sighed again. "Do you...you wanna come with me? I have to grab some other supplies too." It was Deans way of saying 'Im sorry' without getting sappy.

"Alright." Cas said with a small smile.

While Dean went to get ready Cas walked down to the dungeon in search of Crowley. He tentatively opened the door and walked in and flipped on the light switch. Crowley was sitting in the chair he was originally chained to with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. Cas walked right up to him and looked down with curiosity. 

"Hello Crowley. What are you doing down here?" Crowley rubbed his face and looked up at the angel.

"Oh kitten what a pleasure." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dean and I are going to leave for a while. Sam has passed out and-" 

"Is he alright?" He asked suddenly very concerned.

"Yes, I was going to ask if you would watch over him while we are gone."

"And big brother is okay with that? Are you trying to get me killed?" He said squinting his eyes.

"He wont know. But Dean needs to get out for a while before he kills you for even being here." He said monotone.

"Fine, fine. I'll watch over the big galoot. But if Squirrel decides he doesn't like it, your getting taddled on." 

"Fine." And with that Cas disappeared.

"Show off a bit more wont you." Crowley mumbled to him self.

He got up and made his way to Sams room where he had slept earlier. He had gone back to the dungeon after he had woken up. His place was in the dark and damp room where he could sit and think about all the harm he'd done in his lifetime and beyond. He wasn't one for repentence, but he knew he didn't deserve anything like Sams kindness, even if he was sorry. But watching over the recovering giant was something he could do in return. 

Crowley slowly opened the door, careful not to wake him. He walked in and sat in the chair next to the bed, making sure he didnt make a sound. Sam was lightly snoring and his limbs were splayed around him. Crowley smirked at the sight of the large hunter so sprawled out and peaceful. He got up and placed his hand on Sams forehead, he was very warm but not too much to get too worried. 

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, deciding it was a good enough time to take a nap. 

 

* * *

 

 

  "Dean, where are we going?" Cas' voice finally broke the silence. They had been on the road for an hour and a half without a word spoken between them. Deans mind was elsewhere, thinking of his little brother. He hadn't paid attention to where he was going, just knowing he had to get away, far away for a while.

Dean cleared his throat and looked at the angel for a minute. "I dont know Cas, I just...I needed to drive. Clear my head. Sorry for uh, dragging you along." He said gripping the wheel a little tighter. 

"That's alright. I dont mind 'hanging out'." Dean could hear the air quotes in Cas' voice and it made him smile.

Dean looked at his friend and instantly regretted everything he said to him back at the bunker. Cas was the only one besides Sam who had ever been there for him no matter what."Cas...I'm sorry for yelling at you. Like you said I'm a little stressed out, and I'm not mad at you. I just-I need you to remind me once in a while that I should take a breather. I just worry about Sam ya know? And I get that you want to help, I do, I just feel like it's my responsibility. He's my brother and I let him do this, I didn't stop him and take on the trials myself... He just wants to make it up to me. I worry that I'm gonna lose him, he's just about the only family I got left." Cas looked out the window and took in his words.

"I understand. Sam will get better, and you will be okay. But if you had taken his place, you would have gone through with it and you would have died. We would have been devestated, without a way to bring you back." He looked at Dean with a serious face. "I-Dean, am I not your family too?" He looked a little hurt.

The question caught him right in the gut, as if someone had punched him. Of course Cas was his family, he was the closest thing he had to a bestfriend. 

"C'mon man, of course you are. Cas you are my family as much as Sam or Kevin. Like Bobby said 'Family don't end with blood'. Okay?" Cas nodded. "Alrighty then, lets get some grub." He said feeling less guilty.

They headed in search of a burger joint and some coffee for Cas, ending up spending hours talking until it got dark outside. When they hit the road again and realized just how far away they had gotten from the bunker, Cas suggested Dean got some well needed rest at a motel somewhere. After getting a room Dean called Sam to make sure he was okay and not still passed out.

"Hey Sammy, how ya feelin'?"

_"Better I guess, I've been asleep most a' the day." He yawned. "I'm kinda hungry. When you coming back?"_

"Yeah sorry about that, me and Cas went for food but it got late. I'm a couple hours away staying at a motel, you're gonna have to get Kevin to cook." 

_"Ha funny. Okay well hope everythings good. You and Cas seem..."_

"Shut up and go get some food. Bitch."

_"Whatever Jerk. See ya."_

Dean set down his phone and took off his shoes, relaxing into his bed. Cas was sitting awkwardly at the small table unsure of what to do. Dean sighed and leaned up to a sitting position, getting the angels attention.

"You wanna watch tv or something?" 

"Sure." Cas came and sat down on the other side of the bed.

Dean looked at him scrunching his eyebrows, he ignored the angel and slid back against the headboard trying to get comfortable. Cas imitated him and brushed their shoulders together as he pushed him self back. The feeling Dean got at that simple touch surprised him, but he ignored it blaming it on his lack of sleep.

 "Doctor Sexy is on." Cas said looking at Dean with a hopeful face.

"Oh yes! Turn it up a little." After a couple minutes Deans eyelids began to drift close. 

Cas looked at the slowly fading Dean and turned off the tv and sat there in silence. Eventually Deans head bumped into his shoulder and stayed there, Cas stayed still afraid he might wake him up. Even when Dean began to snore he stayed in the same spot, sometimes nudging closer or falling further down onto the angel. They stayed like that the whole night. With Cas sitting still looking at the peaceful hunter, and Dean snoring on his bestfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments! They are greatly appreciated! xox


	5. Demoted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh thank you for the support. I'm struggling a little bit with how to balance all the relationships

Sam woke up in a panic. His eyes shot open with a desperate breath and he struggled to sit up. His limbs were tangled up in his sheets and his clothes were plastered to him with sweat. In his mind he was still stuck in his nightmare, hyperventilating. Until strong hands gripped his arm. He tried to fight back and push away whoever was there, "No, no, no...".

"Damnit Moose! Quit hitting me." 

He stopped his shoving and quieted for a moment. A lamp clicked on, causing him to cover his flushed and terrified face. He finally realized he was in his room, and Crowley was with him. He felt Crowley staring at him, looking a little worried as he came to sit on the edge of the bed, not sure if Sam would snap. 

"Wha- why are you here?" Sam asked a little too harshly. 

"Wings has tasked me with taking care of you while he's away." Sam rubbed his stubbly face and tried to forget his dream.  When he looked back at Crowley, he was opening a bottle of water and handing it to him. Sam took it and drained the whole thing. 

"Thanks." He said and leaned back against the wall. Chains still rattled in the distance, a maniacle laugh rung in his ears.

"Are you alright?" Crowley asked slowly.

"Yeah I'm f-fine." Crowley reached towards him and placed his (handcuffed) hands on Sams forehead. 

"You're still pretty warm...Do you want more water?" He said pulling his hands away. Crowley wasn't used to being nice, let alone taking care of someone else. But he was trying to make up for what he'd done in his miserable excuse for a life. He needed this, as much as Sam needed someone to watch over him. 

"Sure..." He said tipping his head back. 

Crowley left, and the room was quiet except for his deep breaths. He tried to keep his eyes open and think about anything else. Everytime he blinked he saw the darkness and the blood, heard the laughter and the slow footsteps coming for him. He ran his shaking hands through his hair. He thought he was going crazy, only crazy people hear things. Sam was so, so tired but refused to sleep, knowing he would be assaulted with more memories and nightmares that felt so real. 

When Crowley finally returned he handed Sam the water and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "What was it this time?" 

"Lucifer. Again." He replied looking down at his shaking hands. 

"Ah...do you-"

"No." He said quickly trying to rid himself of the thought.

Sam pulled off the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed, opposite of where Crowley sat. He put his head in his hands, just trying to get ahold of himself. Thinking of anything else that could help him relax.

"Where's Dean?" 

"Him and Cas went on a road trip. They've been gone a while, said they were just getting food or something. The angel isn't very good with details as it seems." 

"Oh...how long have I been out?" 

"Eh, I'd say about five hours? You were snoring like an elephant." 

"That long?" Sam said a little surprised. "And I do not snore." 

"Oh yes you do Moose, nice and loud." Sam turned and looked at the smirking ex-demon. 

"Shut up." 

Feeling like he had a hold on himself, he slowly stood up, grabbing the dresser for support. He heard Crowley stand up behind him but he swept his hand, he needed to do this himself. He turned around and looked at him standing there, assesing him as if he would collapse. He felt like he should say something but his phone started to ring beside him, he looked at the name, Dean was calling him.

_"Hey Sammy, how ya feelin'?"_

"Better I guess, I've been asleep most a' the day." Sam tried to sound as normal as he could. He yawned. "I'm kinda hungry. When you coming back?" He glanced at Crowley who looked a little nervous.

_"Yeah sorry about that, me and Cas went for food but it got late. I'm a couple hours away staying at a motel, you're gonna have to get Kevin to cook."_

"Ha funny. Okay well hope everythings good. You and Cas seem..."

_"Shut up and go get some food. Bitch."_

"Whatever Jerk. See ya." He hung up the phone and sighed.  

He looked at Crowley who sat back down, looking at his hands, he wondered what that was all about.

He pushed off of the dresser and went to the door but paused. "Dean and Cas are at a motel. They won't be back for a while..." Crowley looked up at him relieved. Sam stood there, not sure of what to do.

"Do you wanna eat? I dont know what we have left, but I'm starving." 

Crowley just nodded and followed him to the kitchen. Crowley immediately went to the fridge, Sam watched him attempting to pull out food but struggling. "Hold on." He walked past him and out to Deans room, and dug around his drawers until he found what he was looking for. He walked back to Crowley who looked at him in confusion. Sam took his hands and unlocked the handcuffs and placed them on the counter. Crowley rubbed his raw wrists and looked up at him with a question.

"Deans not here and I trust you enough not to kill me. But if Kevin comes in you better slap those things back on." He just nodded and went back to rummaging through the food.

All of a sudden he didn't feel so good, so he went and sat at the table. A few minutes later Crowley brought out two plates covered in chips and a sandwich, Sam gave him a look of surprise, Crowley just shrugged "I've been demoted to chef." His stomach growled at the sight of food and he dug in, and he wasn't alone. Crowley was chowing down and seemed to be enjoying himself, he had crumbs all over his face. Sam had to laugh at the sight, but Crowley just looked at him like he was crazy and kept eating. "Wha-?" He asked with a mouthful. 

"You're- you're face!" He giggled like a little girl. Crowley just mumbled out insults that made Sam laugh even harder.

"Whatever." He got up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a clean face and two glasses.

Crowley drank happily but Sam didn't touch his, afraid he might get sick. Crowley visibly relaxed and leaned back in his seat, happy at his momentary freedom. "Cheers." He gulped the last of his drink and placed his feet on the table, putting his hands behind his head. 

"So Moose, what do you want to do while mummy and daddy are away? Have a party, or a night on the town?" He grinned. 

"You're not going anywhere with Abbadon looking for you." 

"I only kid, come on Moose loosen up a bit." He said pulling his feet down and leaning towards him putting his hands under his chin.

"How about a movie? I haven't gotten to watch anything in a while, this place has a lot of good stuff. Classics." He said cheering up a little.

"Oh way to think outside the box." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"You can choose." At that Crowley perked up.

*** 

They ended up watching Taxi Driver to Sams dismay and chowed on popcorn. Crowley had laid down with his legs crossed on Sams knees and his head propped up on the arm of the couch. Sam shrugged and went with it, hogging the bowl of popcorn which caused Crowley to grumble through the movie.

Half way through, Crowley began to yawn and drift asleep. Soon enough Sam felt his eyes get heavy and pull closed. His head began to fall back, prompting little snores, which caused Crowley to stir and wake up long enough to fish out Sams phone from his pocket and take a short video. Which he would tease him about in the morning. 

When the credits began to roll and the dvd player turned off automatically, the bunker was quiet except for the snoring.

Sam periodically slid down the side of the couch, untill his head rested on Crowleys chest.  

Neither woke up again until morning, where they had a shit storm tapping his foot in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Just wait and see who it is. (cliffhanger?) Sorry not sorry. These chapters might be a little short until I can really dig in.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! Keep telling me what you guys think, I like seeing the feedback :)


	6. Gods little grenade pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have problems and Kevin isn't too happy with the living arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Problems with Destiel always.

Dean woke up slowly, caught in and out of a pleasant dream, which was something that didn't happen often. He slowly fluttered open his eyes and strung his body from his curled up position. He stretched his back and nudged his head deeper into his pillow. His body was warm and he reveled in it a few moments longer, dreading having to move. When he slung his arm over what he thought was his pillow, he froze. His body tensed up and he refused to breath. Dean slowly pulled back his hand and inch by inch, lifted his head, looking wide eyed at his bestfriend who was already watching him. He was suddenly aware of Cas' arm around his back, holding him close to his chest.

His cheeks turned hot as he pulled away from Cas, who looked at him with the face of a confused puppy. Dean quickly flipped off the tangled blanket and rushed to the bathroom. He leaned his body up against the flimsy door, trying to get a grip on himself. Walking to the mirror gripped the sides of the small sink, staring himself down. He sighed and turned on the faucet splashing himself with cold water, while glaring at his reflection. Feeling defeated, he hopped in the shower, turning it as hot as it would go, hoping it would burn his embarrassment off. When the water began to turn cold, Dean got out of the shower and threw back on the clothes from yesterday. He groaned, not because his clothes stunk, but that they smelled like Cas.

Rolling his eyes he flung open the bathroom door and walked into an empty room. He groaned again at the angels absence and sat down on the bed, running his hands through his hair. After a moment he heard the familiar flap of wings and looked up to see the angel holding two coffees and a bag from McDonalds. A grin pulled at his mouth as he grabbed the coffee and food. He gulped at the coffee while he raided the bag full of hash browns and pancakes. Cas was still standing in front of him, watching him engorge himself.

"Hey thanks man, I was starving." Dean said with a nervous glance. Cas disappeared again without a word, leaving Dean to eat and think. Which was never a good combination.

Did Cas know why he had hurried to the bathroom? Why he had felt his cheeks get hot with embarrassment? Why Dean would barely look him in the eyes? Why had he left him alone again, without saying a word?

It wasn't like Cas was an expert at conversation, but he usually said _something._ Maybe he was overreacting and Cas was just checking in on Sam. Dean sighed and finished his breakfast while looking around the room, waiting. By the time Cas returned, Dean had finished his coffee and had just checked out of the motel.

"Are you ready to return?"

"Jesus Cas! I told you to stop sneaking up on people. And yeah I'm all packed, were you checking on Sammy?" He slammed the trunk closed.

Cas stared at him for a minute without a word and got in the passenger side. Something was definitely up with him and Dean inwardly cursed at himself for his reaction this morning. _This was going to be a long drive_  he thought as he got in Baby and roared to the highway. For the first couple minutes everything was quiet except for the radio, the air between them awkward. Cas was staring out of the car, leaning on his hand, pressed up against the window. Dean just gripped the steering wheel tighter and revved the engine. He just wanted to get home.

"Dean."

He ignored him and kept his eyes on the road, speeding way beyond the limit.

"Dean!"

"What Cas?" He spat at him.

Dean glanced at him, Cas looked like a puppy who just got kicked, by him. He let out a heavy breath and loosened his hands from the wheel, trying to calm himself.

"Sorry...What's up?"

"I don't understand something."

"Okay wha-" He was cut off by his ringing phone.

It was probably Sammy, asking when he'd be home with food. Dean fumbled through his pockets and groaned when he saw who was calling. Cas gave him a look, and he just shook his head. He took a breath before answering.

"Hey Kev, what's up-"

_"You two better get your sorry asses back here. Quick."_

"What happened, is Sam okay?" He asked with a panicked thought.

_"Oh Sam is fucking great. Considering he's sleeping with a demon, again."_

"Kevin what the hell are you talking about." He was so confused.

 _"First of all I warned you to keep that freaking asshole out of my sight! Now, he's having fucking movie night with Sam without even handcuffs on! What the hell guys? It's a good thing Sam ran him back to the dungeon after I found them taking a freaking nap together!"_ Kevin was yelled through the phone.

"Woah, woah. Calm down man, I'm sure there's a reason for-"

 _"Just get back here before I kill him."_ Kevin hung up on him.

Dean just stared at his phone for a minute in confusion before depositing it on the seat. He didn't know what the hell was going on lately with his brother and Crowley. He sure as hell didn't trust Crowley an ounce, but he seemed to take care of Sam. But letting him out of the dungeon without handcuffs was way out of line. Especially since Kevin hated him more than Dean did, the kid may be small. But when he's angry, he turn into a fireball.

"Dean? Is Sam alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he just... I don't even know. I guess Sammy took off Crowleys handcuffs and let him loose in the bunker." The rest of what Kevin said didn't make any sense to him.

"I didn't think they would leave Sams room."

"What?"

"I asked Crowley to watch over Sam while we were gone. I didn't think we would be gone for more than a few hours."

Dean thought about what could have happened, how Crowley could have killed him or hurt him. What damage he could have done if he was keen to holding grudges, which right now he seemed more compliant than anything. But all the scenarios ran through his mind nonetheless. 

"He could have killed him Cas! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you needed a break. Crowley wasn't going to do anything, he seems to genuinely care about Sam. Obviously I was right, since Sam is not dead." Cas was right, Crowley did seem to care about Sam even more. But it didn't give him the freedom to roam the bunker, or to be trusted.

"Whatever. Just next time ask me, I don't want that SOB around my brother." He growled.

Cas stayed quiet after that, eyes still fixed out of the window. Dean occasionally glanced over at him thinking about what to say to fix this awkwardness. He thought about how he could apologize or atleast talk about something in general to get back to normal. Dean reached over and squeezed his shoulder trying to get his attention.

 "What are you thinking about?"

"What is going to happen next." He said still staring out the window.

"With what? Sammy or...Heaven?"

"Both. I am no longer helpful in Sams situation and Heaven is closed, all my brothers and sisters running around. Not knowing..." He shook his head and looked at Dean finally. "I think I'm going to leave. Go somewhere where I can be of use."

"Hey man, Cas don't say that. Of course you're useful, but that's not the reason we need you man-I... and Heaven can be put on hold. Those angels don't need a leader, they need guidance. Right now you... should probably stay away from them." Dean sighed and felt his cheeks redden again. "I need you here man." He said quietly, but he meant it. He couldn't do all the crazy without him. 

Cas looked at him with his head tilted, the puppy expression plastered on. Dean just kept his eyes on the road not wanting to make eye contact. "Okay." Cas said quietly and went back to leaning his head on the window, gazing far out into the day. Dean thought about that morning more than he should have. He thought about how long and peacefully he had slept, how relaxed he felt after waking up. He was still embarrassed at how he reacted to waking up on his bestfriend, which was definitely weird. Not weird because Cas was a guy, he wouldn't even know what falling asleep with someone usually meant. But embarrassed because he liked it, and wished he stayed there longer. Sleep was a luxury he usually didn't get, and falling asleep on Cas had earned him the longest, non-nightmare filled sleep he'd had in years.

He cleared that thought from his mind. He just wanted to get home and away from the mess of today, which he knew would never leave him. When he got home, there would be even more problems to deal with. At least his life wasn't boring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the kudos and comments! It makes me happy to see you all like my story xo


	7. Gods little grenade pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow moosely stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the sleeping/waking up scenes. Btw this is a little short but the next chapter will be much longer!

When Crowley woke up, he was very confused. 

He opened his eyes and was assaulted by a mess of hair in his face. He sputtered and tried to brush them away only to have them tickle his nose. To say the least he also woke up uncomfortable.

He was too hot, squished, and apparently in the middle of the night, Sam had fallen over and ended up sprawled on top of him. Although he wasn't being completely crushed, the couch was small and Sam was, well, not.

Crowley lightly shook the sleeping Hunter, trying to wake the mass that was currently crushing his lungs. Sam just grumbled and kept snoozing with his mouth open, mumbling nonsense. It would have been cute if he wasn't drooling all over his shirt.

Crowley wiggled into a somewhat sitting position, pulling Sam him up with him so that his head was pushed into the crook of his neck. The movement caused Sam to stir and wrap his arms more firmly around Crowleys' waist, and nestle his face further into him. 

As he readjusted himself, he was suddenly aware of another presence in the room, and heard the  _tap tap tap_ , of an impatient foot. He swiveled his head towards the coffee table and felt the color retreat from his face. Kevin was standing in front of them, hands on his hips and eyes like fire. Crowley could almost visibly see the smoke coming from his ears, and tried inching away from him on the cramped couch. "Bullocks..." 

"What. The. _Hell_?" Kevin drew out each word. 

Crowley shook his sleeping companion more harshly, desperate for a buffer between the fuming Kevin and himself. Sam groaned louder than before, he withdrew his hand from across him and pushed up on Crowleys chest. "Wha-?" he whined out. He rubbed his sleep ridden eyes and shifted to his hip between the couch and Crowley, finally opening his eyes to the scene before him. 

"Shit." Sam said eyes wide. 

"Yeah, shit is right. What the hell is going on?" Kevin yelled, Crowley shrunk away from him into Sams chest. 

"He uh- I passed out. I'm- I'm sorry, I forgot to keep them on him..." Sam stammered not sure what to say. 

"All of a sudden he acts nice and you decide to have fucking sleep over with him! Did you forget that he's a freaking demon? He killed my mom for Christ sake!" 

"Kevin I know-" 

"I didn't actually kill her..." Crowley said so softly the others barely heard,  Sam and Kevin shot him an incredulous look. 

"What did you just...? You know what just get his ass back down there, or so help me God I'll kill him right here." Kevin spat. 

"Okay..." Sam look down at Crowley who was most definitely not cowering. 

Kevin stormed off and left the two of them in shock. They could hear him yelling to himself after he slammed his bedroom door closed, thrashing around and most likely breaking things by the sound of it. 

Sam looked down at the man underneath him with a worried face. Crowley was leaning into his chest, still recoiling from Kevins outbreak. 

He had never seen Kevin so outraged before, and never in his direction. Sam wrapped his arm around Crowleys back, shifting down so he was leaning against his chest. 

After another minute Crowley started to pull back, remembering that he was supposed to be locked away. He looked at Sam, who had a weird expression that he couldn't quite place. Removing himself completely from under the hunter, he stood up and held out his hand for Sam to grab. 

When he didn't reach up immediately Crowley raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "I know I'm pretty to look at, but I'd rather not still be standing here unchained when 'Gods little grenade' comes back out to give us another verbal enema." He gave Sam a pointed look before the larger man sighed and finally took the offered hand. 

He swayed a little when he stood up, but Crowley was there to steady him and with a final once over, they headed towards the hidden dungeon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know. I havent posted in forever and I am super sorryyyy. My hiatus lasted longer than I thought it would, buuuuuuuuuuuuut.  
> Thanks you my few followers for your support and kudos xo  
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
